It is well known to provide a pressure reducing and regulating valve which is manually, pneumatically, or hydraulically operated to move a seal container between an inlet, an outlet, and vent ports in response to fluid pressure.
The present invention is directed to an improved pressure reducing and regulating valve in which multiple flow paths are provided which allows for maximizing the fluid flow through the valve with a shorter operating stroke. The present valve has a faster response time and is better stabilized. In addition, the present invention is directed to operating the valve by a power operated overdrive and/or manual actuation in which the adjusting or regulating screw is prevented from overrunning its limit of travel in each direction.